The baby
by LillylovesCaskett
Summary: They had the perfect little family,they were going to do this together,than 2 months later?,last chapter and prequel up.
1. Chapter 1

Beckett was sitting on the couch with a grey top with her 9 month pregnant belly showing,Castle sat down next to her and moved his hand up and down her belly and gave her a kiss on the lips,he was worried about going to the meeting,"are you sure,you're going to be okay?","I'll call you if anything happens,which nothing should","but your due in a week","Castle stop","okay",he gave her another kiss and kissed her belly.

She was sitting in a bathtub,she was covered in bubbles,her belly was the only thing sticking out,her hands rested on the bump like it had been ever since she started to show,she giggled when they baby started to kick,"you like to kick don't you Bubba?"

She was lying down with her pregnancy pillow and her hand stroking her hand up and down belly,Castle walked in,he just go out of his meeting,he started to walk towards her bed and sat down next to her,pushing the hair she had on her temple and kissed her temple,"Castle?",she mumbled,"go back to sleep","Castle?","yeah?","my water just broke","oh really?","either that or I just pee myself,I think I'm going to go with my water broke"

"Breath,babe just breath","shut up Castle","I'm sorry"she said placing her hand on his shoulder,"I love you,I'm just in a lot of pain","i love you too".

"why does this hurt so much?","do you want some drugs?","no drugs,no drugs","alright,no drugs it is","contraction,contraction",she said searching in a panic rush for his hand,he grabbed her hand quickly and rubbed her back,"I really want to push?","you can't yet sweetie","I can't do this any longer","come on your Kate Beckett you can do anything","we can do anything,you mean","yeah,you and me always"


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you you to my new beta reader,Live0laugh0love0

"Okay, you ready to push?" The doctor said to Kate. He stood to the side of the couple already in scrubs, his mask pulled around his nose.  
Kate looked up at Castle to see him give her a small nod; their instant connection was undoubtable. "Yes." She nodded her head just as he had.  
"Alright, let's have a baby. Ready? Push!"  
She did as she was told, her face turning red, lungs needing air.  
Castle's lips never left her temple. His silent way of telling her that he was here.  
Her nurse was opposite Castle, preparing for the baby to arrive, "Don't give up now, Kate."

/

"Alright one more push,than you get to see your baby",with all she had,Beckett gave a big push,her heart stopped when she heard the sounds of her crying baby,her head hit the pillow as she recovered from giving birth,he kissed the top of her hand,"Mr Castle",the nurse called out holding his baby boy in a blanket,he walked towards the nurse,she passed the baby over to Castle,"It's a boy,Mr Castle",he smiled and walked over to Beckett,who was now sitting up,he kissed her on the lips,afterwards he handed over the baby to her,"hey baby boy",Beckett said in a happy tone.

/

Beckett and Castle,walked out of the hospital holding there first son,Hudson who was wrapped up in blue blankets,who was out to it,he liked to sleep a lot,Castle opened the car door,gently she placed the baby in the car seat,he gave her a quick kiss on the lips,before she sat down next to the baby.

/

In the beginning, she could barely stand him; his egotistical attitude only being a small part of everything that made her skin crawl. Slowly but surely, though, he started growing on her. His jokes and sideways glances didn't bother her as much anymore. Now, they had a family. She loved him so much.

A crying noise pulled her out of her thoughts. Beckett kissed Castle on the temple, "He's hungry, I think?" She walked into the study and picked up her little man. "Are you hungry, buddy?" She smoothed down his little hair and kissed his forehead before walking back into the bedroom and sitting down to feed her son.

Castle sat there amazed at his wife and his child. He couldn't ask for anything better. He had screwed up the first two times, but at least he got it right the third, and had a beautiful little boy to show for it. He stroked his son's little back all while keeping his eyes on his wife. It was perfect.

never did he think that he would actually marry a third time,she was perfect and everything he had ever wanted,he still remembers like it was yesterday when she showed up at his door and told him he only wants him,never seven years ago did he think he would get her to like him or fall in love with him,this is what he pictured seven years ago,Beckett and him getting married,even her carrying his baby.

"he looks so peaceful",Beckett said as he fell asleep,warm and cuddled on her chest,"yeah",Castle muttered still in a day-dream,"babe are you okay?","yeah,I was just thinking","about what?","about our perfect little family",they leaned in and kissed,"I like our little family too",she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to my amazing beta.

It was early morning in New York, the sun just beginning to rise over the city. Beckett was asleep, her face buried in the pillows. She was alone, Castle on a short book tour in LA. Her eyes opened and a smile spread on her face when she heard her son babbling over the baby monitor. Her feet hit the cool, wood floor in a hurry to see him. She slid open the study door to greet Hudson who was grabbing for the Winnie the Pooh mobile until he saw his momma's face. He smiled and giggled at her happily.

"Hey there." She smiled as she picked him up, his little feet kicking in the air. He rested his head on her shoulder. Heading Into the lounge, she walked over to the bouncer in the middle of the room. She placed the baby in the seat carefully, "Hey buddy, let's have a little play in here while momma gets some coffee, alright? She sat at the table, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. Hudson was playing in his bouncer, babbling from across the room. "You getting tired of playing by yourself, bubba?" Hudson answered her by babbling and letting out a squeal. "Alright, here I come." Beckett picked him up from the bouncer and laid him down on the play mat.

She lifted up his arms, "You ready, yeah?" She took a big breath and blew a raspberry on his belly. He laughed in delight. When she made eye contact with him, he reached out for her face. Kate gave him little kisses over and over, making him laugh.

She only wished that Rick could be here to share moments like these; just the little things like quiet moments in the morning, and playing with their son. But he would be home soon, and he could catch up with them.

She heard the phone ring from across the loft. She placed her son back in the bouncer and raced to the phone. She hoped it was him, telling her he was coming home. All she wanted was to kiss him. "Hello?" She caught it on the second ring, eager to hear Castle's voice.

"Hey babe." His husky voice spoke through to Kate's phone. "Hey, look, I have to stay a few extra days, Gina is making me." He sounded nervous.

Kate took a step and crossed her arms, "Oh."

"What?"

"It's just, it's been almost two weeks. I miss you, and Hudson misses you." She could feel herself getting emotional.

"I know, I'm sorry. I want to be home with you and Hudson more than anything. I miss you two so much it hurts."

"I have to go." She was about to hang up when Castle responded.

"Kate, don't go. Talk to me, please." He was pleading with her, knowing how she was when it came to difficult situations.

"You've already been gone for two weeks, and you're missing so much of our son's life.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I really am." Castle didn't know what else to say; he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He wanted to see his family, but this was his job and if Gina was mad, he was in trouble.

"No you're not. You were upset when Meredith did this to you; always leaving and never being in your child's life."

"Don't bring her into this! That is completely different!" He was getting irritated, not knowing why Kate was acting this way.

"How is it different?" She was pacing back and forth in the loft, trying to keep her voice down so not to scare Hudson.

"Meredith was cheating on me. It hurt, so stop acting like I'm doing the same, because I would never do that to you."

"You know what hurts? Knowing you would rather sign women's chests all day than be at home with your family." She could feel tears in her eyes as she continued pacing.

"Now you're just being irrational. I've changed and you know that."

"I have to go. Bye." She chewed on her bottom lip and ran a hand through her hair.

"I love you." He tried one last time to get her to listen

Kate hung up the phone, too mad to answer him. She knew she was being irrational, but she couldn't help it. The sensitivity and emotions that followed giving birth were too much for her to handle. It was like she was a completely different person than she had grown into. All she wanted was for her husband to be here with her to watch Hudson grow and smile and be ridiculously cute.

She let unrealistic fears creep into her brain. What if he wants to be gone? What if he's not happy being here? Her mind and heart did a dance, weighing the questions that sat at the back of her mind.

Hudson started to cry,it's like he knew,she walked over to the bouncer and put him over her shoulder,"I'm sorry,I'm so sorry".


	4. Chapter 4

No chapters for awhile,me and my beta are busy and Hudson is 2 months old

Rick,turned the key in the lock trying to be as quiet as possible. He was back earlier than expected, and he wanted to surprise Kate. Since their fight, they hadn't talked much, and he felt terrible. He loved her more than any woman he'd ever encountered. He had to make things right.

It was two in the morning, the loft silent. He tiptoed over to the bedroom, but before he walked in, he heard crying coming from his wife. She was laying on her side, facing away from him, turning her engagement ring over and over in her hand. It broke his heart.

"Hey" He walked over to the bed slowly.  
She never moved, waiting for him to be beside her. She held the ring close to her, trying to wipe the tears off her face.

"What are you doing, Kate? What are you thinking?" He was getting nervous at her lack of words.

"Is this working, Rick?" She looked at him, sitting up on one elbow. "I've felt so alone these past couple of weeks. I know you're working, but our son was just born and I'm here in this big, empty loft day after day and its so lonely. I want you here." A few more tears fell as she spoke.

"No, don't talk like that. Of course it's working. I would never let you go." He touched her cheek, looking her straight in the eye. He could tell she was getting nervous, letting her brain control her. It was the old Kate, someone who ran at the slightest sign of trouble.

"I just-" She didn't have any words, just continues to squeeze the ring in her hands.

"Kate, I love you more than anyone I've ever met. And I love Hudson just as much. I know I was away, and I shouldn't have been. I should have waited longer and been here the past two weeks. I'm sorry. And I don't know what you're thinking, but I will never leave you and I'll never let you leave me. We promised forever and always. Always." He pushed a lock of hair out of her face as he spoke.

Slowly, she slipped the ring back on her finger and looked him in the eye. "I just missed you a lot."

"I missed you so much, Kate." He kissed her and brought her into his a hug, trying to reconfirm how much her truly loved her. She was still emotional after the pregnancy, the feelings making her think things that weren't true. But that's why he had to prove to her that he was always going to be there for her, no matter what. "I love you."

"I love you too."

When they broke out of their hug, their noses touched. He rubbed his nose against hers while she traced his face. She kissed him on the lips and he kissed her back. He put his hand on her back, supporting her as he lowered her down on the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

She hadn't fully forgiven him. She didn't know why. She loved him and she knew she would never leave him no matter what, but all the excess emotion she had been feeling consumed her and made her so weepy; it was disgusting. It didn't help that she had been up half the night with Hudson and could barely keep her eyes open. All she needed was some sleep to clear her mind. But just like always, his warm arms wrapped around her made her feel so much better. He would always be there for her and Hudson, and she would do the same.

They sat outside on the outdoor patio, the mid morning sun providing just enough warmth. Her legs were tucked up under her, her head laying on his chest. She made small circles on his chest, her hair just under his chin. He ran his hand up and down her spine giving her tingles. There were two cups of coffee sitting next to them.

"I'm sorry how I acted last night. I'm just overly emotional and I've been up all night with Hudson. I would never leave you." She spoke slowly so he knew how serious she was. "It was irrational and stupid and I was wrong."

"I'm sorry too. I should have waited a few more weeks before I went on a tour."

"You don't have to be sorry." She snuggled deeper into him.

When he tapped her shoulder, she looked up at him as he started to get up from their position. She grabbed his arm and gave him a questioning, pleading look, as if sh were saying "Please don't leave."

He kissed her forehead. "I'll be back. I have an idea." He pulled out of her hold and walked into the house. He returned a few minutes later with two portable speakers.

"What is he doing?" Kate thought as he placed the speakers on the patio table.

Then, she heard it. He was playing their wedding song, their first dance song, "In My Veins".

He walked towards her and held out his hand. She accepted and he pulled her out of a sitting position. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and she wrapped hers around her his neck, laying her head on his shoulder.

The music eventually stopped, but they didn't care. They danced in the silence for a bit longer until Kate's body became more relaxed. He knew she was exhausted from working and taking care of Hudson.

"Kate, are you tired?"

"Yes." She still had her head on his shoulder.

"How tired?" He questioned her.

"Cuddle sleepy."

Yes, he loved cuddle sleepy. He scooped her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck, already half asleep.

"Hudson." She mumbled.

"He's sleeping"

"I need to check on him."

"I'll do it." He put her down on the bed, and she automatically rolled to one side. He kissed her temple and went to check on Hudson, who was out to it. He went back to their room. He could use a nap also. He spread he arms out so she could curl into him. She rested her head on his chest, and she stroked her hair until he fell asleep

Later that day, Castle's phone started ringing on the bedside table. He groaned when he recognized the ringtone that was assigned to Gina. He reached over to grab it. "Hello?"

"Why are you whispering?" Her nagging voice shouted back at him.

"Yes Gina?" He rubbed his eyes realizing Kate must have already gotten up from their nap.

"I have a book tour scheduled for you in Australia!" He could basically picture her flailing her arms.

He was about to say yes, when he thought about everything that had happened. "Sorry, Gina, but I can't."

"I'm sorry, what?" The sass from the woman was evident.

"I promised Kate, and I just got back from the last tour."

"She will deal."

"No, I didn't like being away. It hurt her and Hudson. Can't we reschedule it in a couple of weeks?"

"See, this is why I didn't want kids."

"Goodbye Gina." He hung up the phone, stressed, but happy with his decision. He wanted to spend time with Kate and his son.

It was then that he saw Kate standing in the doorway. "You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to." He st up to look at her.

"I don't want to prevent you from doing your job." She came to sit next to him.

"You're not. I want to spend time with you guys for a little bit." He grabbed her hands.

She kissed him on the cheek, "I'm so glad you came home."

"Always."


	6. Chapter 6

Three quick things before we started, is no need to be nasty to each other and 2,this story wouldn't be nothing without my amazing beta And should I do a prequel

Castle had her in a warm, tight embrace when they heard loud fussing coming from the baby monitor. Naturally, Kate tried to break free from Castle's hold on her, when he kissed her neck. "I'll get him." Rick got out of bed and headed towards the study, Hudson's makeshift room. Before entering, he turned off the baby monitor and headed to the kitchen to get Hudson a bottle. When he walked in, Hudson was fussing, kicking his legs, and reaching out for someone to hold him.  
"Hey buddy." Rick said as he leaned in and picked him up. Hudson latched on to his shirt. Since Rick had been spending more time with him, their bond had grown. He only hoped Kate would come to her senses.

As Rick sat down in the chair, he tried to feed Hudson, but he only tried to push it away. Castle stood again, pulled out his play mat, and laid him down. "You want to be Mr. Independent today, huh little man?" He tickled him, making the little boy smile and laugh. He loved being home, sharing the mornings with his son.

Later that same day, Rick watched Kate. She was slow and tired. He could tell stress was a big part of it. Now that he thought about it, he didn't think she'd been out of the loft in quite some time. Discreetly,he shot a text to someone who could swoop her away and give her a little time to vent and relax.

There was a knock on the door thirty minutes later. "Who on earth could that be?" Kate made a b-line for the door, still in yogas and a t-shirt. When she opened the door, she was a little surprised. "Lanie?"

"Hey girl, get dressed. We're going for coffee." Lanie let herself into the loft and stood there waiting for her to respond.

"I can't, I have to take care of the baby."

"Castle can handle him! Come on, I haven't seen you in weeks. It'll only be an hour!" She held Kate's shoulders, waiting for her to answer.

"Fine." She bit her lip and went to change.

Just then, Castle emerged from the study holding Hudson. "Thank you so much. She's just been so cooped up, I think she needs some fresh air. All her stress is bottled up and I can't get anything out of her."

"I'll get it out of her. How are you guys doing?" Lanie took Hudson from Castle, making silly faces.

"I think we're doing fine, but I don't know how she feels. It's like it's the old Kate, ready to jump to conclusions and run. I don't know, Lanie, it's just weird.

"That's why I'm here. Gonna un-weird it."

Castle smiled at her. Kate returned then, and Lanie handed the baby back to Castle. "Bye." Castle went to kiss his wife, and she ducked her head slightly so his lips landed on her cheek.

She walked to the door, her head down.

"I love you." Castle commented before the door shut completely, but he got no reply, other than the click of the lock.

Lanie was shocked. That poor man was being anything but rude and selfish. He was trying so hard and Kate was acting like a nut case. She hit the elevator button and looked at Kate, who was messing with a lock of hair. "What exactly is going on with you and Castle?"

Kate barely looked at her. "Nothing."

"Kate, I just watched you duck away from him and then he told you he loves you and you didn't respond. That's not nothing."

"I don't know, he's different." Kate looked at her then, bugging her eyes. They stepped out of the elevator and walked down the street to the coffee shop on the corner.

"Uh uh, you can't use that one. Castle is the best thing that's ever happened to you, and he's trying so hard." Lanie stopped walking and faced Kate. "I don't know what your deal is, maybe its stress, maybe you're tired, or maybe you're just being irrational, but you need to get your head out of the gutter. He canceled his book tour for you, which is his job, so he could be here with you. He spends so much time with Hudson, and he loves you so much. You keep thinking he's going to leave and cheat on you? He's the one who should be worrying. But he's not, because he trusts you. Kate, he's not going anywhere and you need to prove to him that you aren't either. Do you really want Hudson in this type of environment?"

Kate just nodded at her and continued walking. She felt her stomach drop. Lanie was right. She had been so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't realize how stupid she was being. She needed to make things right as soon as she got back. But for now, she had to sit here and try to enjoy her coffee date with Lanie, when all she wanted to do was be with Rick.

An hour later, Kate raced up to the loft, not wanting to waste a second. When she entered, Castle was on the couch writing, Hudson asleep in his play pen next to him. She walked over to him, nearly knocking him over in a hug. "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize how selfish I was being. I've just been so up tight worrying about Hudson and worrying about you traveling, I let my brain control me, but I'm not making excuses. I should have never said the things I did. You do so much for me and Hudson, and I took that for granted. And I'm sorry I made you cancel your tour. I want you to go, I know it makes you happy. And I trust you, more than you know. " She was talking so quickly, trying to get it all out. "I would never leave you, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you so much. I'm sorry." She was crying, finally letting it all out.

Rick wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too. Thank you, for all of that."

Kate pulled back and kissed him, trying to get as close as possible. "Don't thank me. It was overdue. You make me so happy, and I want to do the same for you."

"You already do." He kissed her again and pulled her to his side, where they sat watching the rise and fall of Hudson's chest as the day turned to a beautiful evening.


	7. Final chapter

Thanks to my beta

Castle and Beckett had finally found five minutes for themselves. Between Hudson, now four, and Paige, who just turned two, their schedules were filled with work, carpooling, soccer practice, and still managing to eat dinner together every night.

These moments were few and far between now a days, but that didn't mean they loved each other any less. They kept a busy schedule because they loved their kids and they loved what they did. So they made it work.

"Castle." Kate breathed his name as he kissed her neck, holding her close. "The kids are gonna see." She protested, but still ran her fingers through his hair.

"I don't hear them, it's fine." He pushed her up against the wall in his office, out of view from the half open door. They continued to kiss each other, trying to make up for the past few days.

"I love you." Castle said each word between kissing her cheeks and then her lips.

"I love you too." She tried pulling him closer still. There was no denying how much they cared for one another. After two kids and hundreds of cases, they had only become stronger.

Just when things started getting heated, the two heard a giggle come from the door. They both whipped their heads in the direction it came to see Hudson with his hands over his mouth, Paige standing contently behind him. Those two were two peas in a pod, and traveled silently.

"Ew, mommy that's gross!" Hudson exclaimed waving his hands I'm the air.

Even though he was small, a blush creeped up Kate's face. He was a little Richard Castle, for sure. And Paige, a mini Kate. It was almost too strange that they both looked so much like their respective parents.

"I'm allowed to kiss mommy, Hudson." Castle teased his son, crossing his arms and pouting.

"No, girls have cooties!" Hudson ran up to them, smiling brightly, Paige trying to keep stride.

"Mommies don't have cooties!" Kate acted hurt, but then thought of an idea. "But I can kiss you lots and lots!" Kate threw her arms up, ready to chase them.

Hudson knew the game, turning instantly to get a head start, out of the office and into the living room. Paige squealed and followed as fast as she could.

Kate and Rick took off after them, giving them time to hatch a plan. They chased them though the kitchen, back into the office, and finally out to the living room, all the while laughing and giggling.

Finally, Kate grabbed Paige, and Castle grabbed Hudson, collapsing onto the couch in a pile. They gave them kisses and tickled them, while the kids squirmed and laughed, the whole time.

It was the stereotypical, yet perfect little family, all together, and happy, and all experiencing the journey together. Sure, it got tough sometimes, but it only helped to make the good great.

Hudson and Paige scooted off their parent's laps, ready to play and explore the loft. Castle and Kate watched them. When they knew they were safe in the playroom upstairs, he turned back to his wife, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "You really are beautiful, and our kids are beautiful, and you make me so happy."

"You're incredible. I couldn't ask for better. Really, thank you for everything." She smiled at him, leaning in for another kiss before cuddling up to his side.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. "Always."


End file.
